Charmed Rose Petals
by AliceLouiseVA123
Summary: Rose leaves after Dimitri cheats on her with Lissa, she manages to stay away for 17 years and comes back with a surprise... Full summary inside. First FanFic. (Being rewritten!) (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic please be nice I'm a rookie but I must put out here I do not own or have any affiliation with Vampire Academy or Richelle Mead. However, the plot is mine!**

 ** Summary!**

 **After last sacrifice everything was perfect, untill something happens that leaves Rose devastated and broken, she leaves court and 17 years later, although everything is not as it seems when she doesn't come back alone... Caution: STRONG LANGUAGE.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present**

I can't believe I came back. I can't believe after seventeen years, I would have to come back. All because of the person that made me leave in the first place.

 **17 years ago...**

"Comrade, Comrade! Where are you? I have something amazing to tell you! I shout. He should be home by now.

I pace our large apartment looking for my Russian god when I hear something that brought tears to my eyes,

No! I thought.

He would never do this to me!

Creeping upstairs I would never be prepared for what I saw. The moment I walked in, my whole world came crumbling down.

 _How could they?_

Screaming at the top of my lungs,

"How could you?"

My best friend Vasilisa Dragomir and my fiance Dimitri Belikov were sleeping together, behind my back. In my bed.

They immediately stopped when they heard me. Lissa covering herself up and Dimitri grabbing his boxers.

Dimitri spoke up first.

"Roza! Roza, I swear baby, it's not what it looks like. I swear." Dimitri cried, as if he had snapped out of a trance. He tried to grab my arm but I slung him off me.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever go near me again!"

I could barely even look at him so I turn my attention to Lissa.

"How could you do this to me! After everything I've done for you, you repay me by sleeping with my fucking fiance!" I spoke forcefully, the tears not stopping now.

I couldn't control myself, it was if I had momentarily blacked out, because the next thing I knew, I slapped the taste out of her mouth.

I ran out the room, flew down the stairs, grabbed my bag, and got the fuck out of there. I haven't looked back, until now...

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please comment, like and/or follow,**

 **If there's any mistakes do forgive me.**

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been seventeen years since "the betrayal of the century" as i call it although there are worse tragedies in the world, but despite everything i got lucky with the two greatest children in the world.  
Before you ask they`re Dimitri`s...yep i know! How? God knows!  
All that matters is that im the luckiest mother in the world with two sixteen year old girls, who are my life.(never thought Rose Hathaway-Mazur would say that). After i pratically fled Academy grounds, Dad flew his private jet over to me and met me at the airport,I cried continuously while he cradled me in his arms, after i told him what happened and he threatened both of their lives we touched down in Turkey. It was gorgeous, despite the clouded skies it was such an amazing country.

We got a private car so no one could track us and went to Dads penthouse, Thats when reality hit me, hit me like a 18 wheeler, My best friend, My ex-bondmate, My sister had slept with the love of my life. Dad comforted me again as i cried. When we got to his penthouse i nearly fainted, It was absolutely stunning, Marble Floors, Views that were overlooking Turkey`s beautiful scenery, huge kitchen, gym, couch which was 15ft wide then there was my bedroom (dang). Dad called mom to tell her what happened i heard my mothers very colourful which made me lightly chuckle.

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT RUSSIAN BASTARD AND THAT BLONDE BIMBO QUEEN BIATCH" My mother screamed. I chuckled and jumped on the couch snuggling up to one of the cushions while listening to their telephone conversation.

"Janine love all we ask is you take some time off pick up Rose`s stuff fly to Turkey and we`ll help our daughter through her heartbreak and spend some family time together." My father asked

"I just asked i can take 1 month off, I have a spare key to Rosemaries penthouse,when Belikovs got a shift I`ll get her stuff and I`ll take the next flight to turkey " My mother replied

They finished there conversation and Dad went for a shower, while i planned how to tell them something big that no one knew,not even the Russian dick.

I was 6 weeks pregnant with his children...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay Rose you can do this just tell them the truth and it will all be over with" I encouraged myself,  
Today is the day I tell my parents I`m pregnant, Its been two weeks since mom came to Turkey, Its all been very bittersweet, I phoned my friends to say goodbye and they all understood why I left, I even spoke to Christian I`ll miss fireboy, We were starting to become such good friends aswell , Me and Adrian had a long talk he knows about the babies and has sworn not to tell anyone.  
Eventually, I changed my number because Dimitri was calling,leaving voicemails and texting me nonstop. Lissa hasnt even bothered ( bitch ), I spoke to Dimitri once, and it made me feel worse, but if i didnt he wouldnt stop phone stalking me.

(FLASHBACK)

(phone rings)  
(checks caller I.D)  
"just do it " I said to myself,

"What?!" I hastily asked "Roza" His strained voice called "I dont know why your calling but so help me god this better be the last time you do" I said forcefully "I am so sorry! please come back?!" I scoffed,  
I decided to reply in a real badass bitch voice,  
"Why would i do that! I mean are you bored with Lissa now, come on do i seem that much of a desperate bitch because i can assure you im not"  
"No Roza it wasnt what it looked liked I can expla-" I interrupted saying " So you weren`t screwing my now ex-best friend" I fought back but deep down i just wanted to cry down the phone. I carried on,  
"because I`m pretty sure when i walked in, you were inside of her, Am i wrong?" i wasn`t backing down not now, not ever "Let me make this clear because I`m not saying it again" I could pratically feel him tense over the phone.  
"We are done!, The engagement is off, I never want to see you, Hear from you, Talk to you, EVER again, So Goodbye!  
"No Roza PLEAS-" I hung up to the father of my children.

(End of flashback)

"So Rosemarie what did you want to tell us" My mother asked gently "Yeah kiz this isnt like you all secretive what up?" My father asked " Im just going to come out and say this because you`ve both been honest to me about everything" Oh god i was panicking!  
" Rosemarie whats wrong " my mom asked concerned.  
"Im pregnant" i said quickly, They both looked at each other and looked at me till my Father spoke " No shiznit " They both started laughing they knew!,  
" H-how did y-you know t-t-that " I stuttered,  
"Dr Olendseki gave me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and congratulated me on being a grandma dont worry she said she wouldnt tell anyone" Mom said.

We talked for hours about it, and I told them I found out I was pregnant the day Dimitri cheated,  
They accompanied me to every ultrasound, Doctors appointment and were there when i delivered my twin girls 10 months later (dhampir X dhampir pregnancy will last longer in my fanfic because why not?)

Emerson Janine Mia Eddie Mazur weighing 7lbs 4oz - Emerson means Brave and Powerful

Lorelei Willow Adrianna Mason Mazur weighing 7lbs 2oz - Lorelei means Temptress and Strong

Motherhood was so hard but Mom and Dad helped all the way.  
Dad became a big softie and so did mom and eventually they got back together. They got married when Emerson and Lorelei were 3 they were flower girls and i was maid of honour,  
It was a small private beach ceremony but it was wonderful.

I also learnt something about my children despite being dhampirs they have the power of all elements,  
at the age of 7 they learnt how to control them and they are also bonded but share no darkness and never will.  
They are very smart girls and they know who there father is and why he doesnt know about them.

At 8 they left for St Vladmirs,which was very painful for me because they were growing up so fast, Dad lied and said they were his nieces so no one would know they were mine.I found out Dimitri moved back to the academy a year after they arrived to train the novices. Despite everything I will always love him, my children will always come first the kids shipped off to school I went back to guarding Dad by day and being a rogue strigoi hunter by night, Since leaving the academy I have killed over 2`000 strigoi i have 76 molnija marks, 8 battle stars, and I have all of them down my neck and spine, after the 76th molnija mark I decided to stop getting the tattoos, because I had no room left so I just got different tattoos instead i had my shoulders covered in tattoos and I must say is till looked hot as hell. My appearance changed a lot, besides my tattoos my physique changed I was a lot fitter, My hair rested just over my shoulders and i had it dip dyed blue at the ends, I got my nose and lip pierced and have a few ear cartilage piercings, My look completely changed but in a good way.

At the holidays the girls came home to me every year which was amazing.  
Except this year Im going back to St Vladmirs


	4. Chapter 4

( QUICK UPDATE ) Thank you for the lovely reviews.  
I love writing chapters I`ll update more soon ( Back to the story )

Im going back to the Academy,  
No one knows not even Ems and lori ( Emerson and Lorelei`s nickname ).  
There`s a reason of course, it happened last night, For the first time in 5 years, Adrian Ivashkov dreamwalked me.

(Dream walk)

I was sat on a bench, Immediately knowing what was happening,  
"Its been a while Ivashkov as in 5 years im quite offended " In a sarcastic bitchy tone " dang little dhampir I`ve been busy looking after your secret or secrets should i say " he replied in the same tone I softened up a bit realising how much ive missed him. I turned around ran up to him and embraced him, god i`d missed him.  
but then i realised he`s obviously got a reason for dream walking me.  
I spoke up,  
" whats happened! are the girls ok, I spoke to Lorelei this weekend she didnt mention anything wrong." I panicked " No no no little dhampir they're okay"he paused "Its lissa" I tensed up hearing her name.  
"No" I forced out angrily " Rose please you know i wouldnt come to you if it wasnt important" he begged.  
"you're right what's wrong?" " She's enforcing a law if novices are good enough they can graduate at 16/17 " I shot up at his words " WHAT! thats a death trap they're kids for gods sake, WAIT! Emerson and Lorelei are 16 They're top of every class! what am i going to do" I cried " You need to come back for a few days, Lissa's mind can change, I know you're still upset we don't blame you, cradle robbers still a mess after all these years I've never seen a 6ft 7inch giant cry "Adrian said lightly,  
"he cried" I managed to get out " i never told you this before, after you left I was studying after effects of too much spirit, because Lissa healed Dimitri she used so much spirit it was like a love charm for her-" I immediately interrupted " which means there has to be a slight attraction towards each other" I sadly said "No Rose thats a lust charm a love charm means no attraction at all " now i grew angry as he said those words.  
" how long have you know? does he know about ems and lori? " i quickly said "I noticed something strange about it 3 years ago It took me ages for the information, I wanted to make sure before i told you, but i was worried because of Emerson and Lorelei." he replied "I'm going back to the academy for a few days I've got to change Lissa's minds and i want to see my kids and maybe I'll talk to Dimitri thank you adrian for everything but do not tell anyone!"

Thanks For Reading x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" I have to go Dad I'm not going because of Dimitri I'm going because *Queen Biatch* Is putting Children in danger" I said .  
" Its a trap kiz I can feel it" Dad argued ,  
" Dad I thought of that already its not a trap Adrian wouldn't lie to me " I reassured,  
" I'll come with you then " Dad exclaimed,  
" Dad stop, I'm going alone! I'm 35 years old I'm quite capable of going alone, my flight leaves tonight and I have my glamour spell so no one will know its me." I shot back.  
"Why do you have a glamour " Dad questioned. " So no one knows its me " I answered.  
He nodded in response and i left for the airport.

When I got to the academy,I went to my dorm room and took off my glamour and I got changed, I looked amazing, I had a blue short dress which showed my hourglass figure,  
6 inch gladiator style Louboutins and a pair of shades i kept my piercings in, You would have to look real close to my face to know it was me. Anyway after I was changed I went to guardian details office,  
looking for someone I really missed

( Knock Knock )

" Come in " A brief voice said on the opposite side of the door,  
" Hey Alberta did you miss me? " In my adorable bitch voice ( yes it is a real thing ).  
"Rosemarie Hathaway please let that be you ahhhhhh" Alberta pratically screamed "Hahahaha shhh no one knows I'm here, I have to see my kids first then I'm going to surprise liss" I half laughed, We embraced for a while till she spoke up,  
"Sorry oh my god you look Amazing I love your tattoos and- wait Lissa after everything she di -wait is this about the age thing - hold up Kid-" she rushed before i interrupted "Breathe Alberta ok let me explain, My kids go here Dad lied there mine Emerson and Lorelei Mazur they go here, Adrian dreamwalked me telling me she's considering a new age law,  
So despite her or Dimitri I refuse to let her put children in vulnerable and dangerous situations Its just wrong." I said with power " I know thank god you're here its been 17 years but no one can forget you, can I ask, Emerson and Lorelei are they Dimitri's "She asked gently " Yes but he doesnt know, I dont know how it happened but it did" I replied " your secret is safe with me although i need to tell you something, Ems and Lori are Belikovs favourite and top students " my heart broke at that in half hearing that.  
" aww anyway I have to go see my babies now but its good seeing you, please dont tell anyone im here though I'm going to make a very big entrance " I said,  
" Bye Rose its good seeing you " I smiled and left with my shades on.

I decided before I saw my kids I would go to the gym thinking I would be alone I was wrong

I had my earphones in listening to Nirvana : In Bloom ,  
I started doing chin up after chin up till i heard the door open and shut loudly thinking it was a Guardian I carried on,

Rose...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Well hello Sparky" I smiled, He returned the smile,  
After a comfortable silence we ran up and embraced each other and he spun me around.  
"I've missed you " Fireboy said " I've missed you too sparky! What are you doing at the gym?" I questioned " I saw you and wanted to make sure if it was actually you its been what 17 years you've changed so much, in a good way of course" Sparky said.  
" Still a stalker I see, anyway i hope you dont mind me asking but what happened with you and Lissa after I left " I asked gently,  
" I dumped her ass " I fell into fits of laughter but feeling bad after because of what Adrian told me, so I said my goodbye and left.  
"Ok trouble I got to go but please dont tell anyone Im back it must be kept secret I'm gonna make a huge slighty over the top dramatic entrance because why not anyway Goodbye Sparky!".

I found out the number of my daughters dorm and pratically ran to their room,Knockng in a very special way so they would know it was me.  
(knock knock knock children)  
(knock knock knock children)  
(knock knock knock children)

I heard muffled screams and the door flew open.

" MUMMY " they both screamed simultanously and wrapped their arms around me I returned the hug and they invited me in.

"Emerson I can obviously tell this is your bed" I joked pointing to the clothes strawn bed.

"Mother I am an advocate for free range clothing " she joked back.  
After the girly chit-chat we went onto a more serious subject : Dimitri.

" Mom you need to see him, talk to him at least " Ems said " Girls I want to but Its so hard I've not seen him for 17 years I cant drop the bombshell that he has 2 children " I cried,  
" Mom you have to, Uncle Adrian told us about Queen vasilisa and her spirit love thing " lori said " Guardian Belikov is our favourite teacher and were his favourite students please think about pwetty pwease" Ems said all puppy eyed.  
" Fine I'll think about it but for now I need a shower and you two need to go to sleep so goodnight"

I kissed both of their foreheads and slowly exited the room.  
I closed the door slowly and made my way for the hall until someone spoke out behind me

" Its past curfew you should be in your dorm " A think Russian accent spoke out.  
Come on Rose witty comeback for the man that broke you heart,  
I slowly turned around but not before saying,  
"I didn't think that would require to me Comrade"

"Roza"...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Previously)

Roza...

(present tense)

We looked at each other for a moment till he spoke up,  
" You're back " he said with a small smile, My heart fluttered a little, Stop Rose he broke your heart though it wasn't him oh shut up and talk to him. " Only for a few days, Just to talk some sense into Lissa " We both tensed up tightly hearing her name.  
" Roza I wish I could explain what happened we were under a spe-" I interrupted,  
" I know, a love spell, very very different to a lust charm you don't need feelings in a love charm, lust charm you need them, Adrian told me everything " I said. He looked at me confused and I think a bit angry and asked,  
" How long have you known this" To which I replied,  
" 3 days, The day i found out Lissa's plan to put innocent teens in vulnerable and dangerous positions" I said hastily,  
" I thought you were okay with the age decree" he said curiously.  
" Not when my 16 year old daughters are eligable " I shot back, without realising I just told him about Ems and lori. His face fell when i said daughters.  
"You have children" He asked, Oh god just tell him Rose you can do this.  
" Yeah Emerson and Lorelei Mazur " I said coolly,  
" That explains a lot " he chuckled, Though there was awkward tension, It was starting very slowly to feel like old times.  
" what do you mean by that " I asked nicely,  
" because they're dangerous in battle" I chuckled,  
" Well I have to go now but it was good seeing you Comrade " I smiled,  
" Night Roza "  
" Night Comrade, Oh and please don't tell Lissa I'm here, I'm going to make a big Rose Hathaway entrance" He laughed " Oh Roza " and he smiled, That smile I missed so much, I turned round a walked to my dorm.  
I cried myself to sleep that night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today is the day I see Lissa for the first time in 17 years, she still doesn't know I'm here and after my run-in with Dimitri I dont know what to expect.  
Do I act nice or shall I put on my guardian mask on, maybe I'll be a massive bitch, Well she didnt even apologise for sleeping with my ex-fiance, So massive bitch it is.  
For the showdown, I decided to wear my Blue dress I wore when I saw Alberta Which showed all my tattoos,  
I wore it with My 5 inch Louboutins, Aswell as my small freshwater pearl earrings and black ying yang choker,  
I put my shades on and went to the meeting in the assembly hall, I didn't go in but it sounded very heated, I waited until it was finished and I crept in and there she was, She looked very elegant wearing a short cream and lace dress, but I was definately still hotter, As the guardians left I hid so no one could see me and spoke up saying,

" You know just because you're Queen doesn't mean people like you" In my bitch slept with my ex-fiance tone,  
" Who's there?" she said scared, Bitch is so dramatic, I scoffed,  
" Don't be so dramatic Lissa" I came out of the shadows, she gasped "Rose" she said quietly, I tilted my head to the side and smiled slighty,  
" Did you miss me?" I said in a sarcastic tone,  
"what are you doing here " she managed to say, I slowly walked down the stairs saying,  
" I'm here because you're putting a lot and I mean a lot of children in danger" I said seriously,  
" Rose I have no choic-" I interrupted,

" You're the bloody queen for god sake putting children out there is dangerous and is more than likely going to double the strigoi total" I argued " Theres nothing else we can do the strigoi are making humans disable wards, strigoi are attacking academys, they're even attacking humans and turning them" she argued back, I scoffed,  
" God have you contacted my dad he has thousands-" she interrupted,  
" After everything I did to you asking your father something was an even bigger deathwish" so the bitch did feel guilty,  
" Lissa its not always about you as the queen you shouldn't of been held back because of something that happened years ago " and she exploded " Are you freakin kidding me, I slept with Dimitri, I lied to you I betrayed your trust, I did one thing I never thought I'd do and you're saying I should have gone to your scary ass father for help"  
" So if you felt that guilty then why didn't you call or text, hell you didnt even send an email" A stray tear fell down my face,

" After everything that happened I was disgusted,embarassed and christian left me I relapsed I just couldn't face it, A week ago Adrian told me about the spirit love charm I cried for hours straight " I ran up and hugged her,

" Look I've got to do this thing but after can we meet up and talk properly " she nodded and I ran up the steps to find Dimitri

" Comrade " I spotted him,  
" Roza " He said back,

I ran up and kissed him.

Thats all for today tomorrow will be a longer chapter I promise

Alice x


	9. Author's Note ch9

Author's note

Apologise's to everyone I cant update for the rest of the week due to my mental illnesses playing up,

but when I do There will be 4 more chapters going up,

sorry for the inconvenience Alice x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm back bitches!, I'm not updating everyday, maybe every few days but I wont forget about you guys,

Previously:

I kissed him.

I immediately woke up, I never saw Lissa and I never kissed Dimitri, I was all a dream, I snapped out of my thoughts by a knocks on the door.

(knock knock knock mummy)  
(knock knock knock mummy)  
(knock knock knock mummy)

I trudged over to the door, opened it and drowsily I said

" hey girls " with a small smile,  
" Mom its 9:00, we were meeting for breakfast remember,did you just wake up? " Emerson teased,  
" maybe I'm sorry give me 2 seconds " I grunted.

I put on a white crop top and nude pencil skirt, My gladiator louboutins and some simple jewellery and went to breakfast,  
with only one thing in mind (Donuts, Donuts and Donuts).

I forgot all about the dream, got my food and sat at the table with my girls and I met their friends,  
Rosie Ivashkov (Adrian's and Sydney's daughter), Madison Dragozera ( Lissa's and Christian's daughter who was 6 months old when I left) ,  
Carter Rinaldi-Castile ( Mia was pregnant when I left but this is hers and Eddies son and Lorelei's Boyfriend) Hector Ivashkov ( Rosie's twin and Emerson's boyfriend).

" So how long are you here for Guardian Hathaway " Carter asked He was so sweet.  
" A few days, maybe a week and please call me Rose, " I said with a smile and I continued,  
" Anyway may I ask where your father is I haven't seen him in 17 years"  
" He's on duty now but he'll be off duty in 6 minutes actually" Checking his rolex,  
Eventually Madison spoke up she looked upset ,  
"I'm sorry about what my mom did " A stray tear fell down her face, I wiped it , held her hand and said " hey hey hey stop what you're mom did was wrong but It was spirit she had no control over it,please don't get upset",  
I got up from the table went round and we I heard,  
" Madison there you are " It was Lissa and it wasn't dream Lissa, I had my back turned to her anyway,  
I nodded to Madison to go see her mother, With my back still turned I went to find Eddie,

I eventually found out where Eddies office is it turns out he is second-command Guardian Leader ( Alberta is First command),  
So I went to his office and knocked

( knock knock)  
"Come in"  
I had my shades on opened the door turned around and shut it,  
" I'm sorry are you new, Have we met? " he asked politely , I sat down and said,  
"I bloody hope so" I said slowly taking off my glasses, He shot up with his chair flying back hand over his mouth, I was laughing so hard at his reaction,  
" w-hat w-w-ait no hang on you're back w-w-when did you get back how long are you here for I MISSED YOUUUUU ".  
He pratically ran over and jumped me and hugged me. " Aww I missed you Edison" I cooed,  
" I missed you more Rosemarie" he joked back,  
"I met your son today" I smiled,  
" Me and Mia did well didn't we? you should meet his girlfriend Lorelei she's lovely " he said I smiled thinking about my daughters,  
" yeah Its funny my daughter's dating your son who would of guessed that " He looked at me bewildered,  
" Hi I'm Emerson and Lorelei Mazur's mom " I stuck my hand out for him to shake it, I was going to have fun with this.  
" Rose Hathaway's a mom? not like theres anything wrong with that but you've changed so much wow" " well got a few tattoos and I've got 72 molnija marks, 8 battle stars and I've killed over two-thousand strigoi and I'm a mom" I smiled as I said it, "only" he joked.  
We talked for hours after It felt good to catch up, I also saw Mia and the 3 of us talked like old times and laughed at how our children are dating our friends children.

After all that I went to see Lissa, I went to her Chambers and asked the guardians if I could go in but they said she wasn't in and I knew exactly where she was, The church..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As I walked in the church basement I saw her looking into the moonlight,she didn't see me until I spoke up still hidden though,

" Still hide out here then?" I said appearing from the shadows. She looked shocked,  
" Rose is that you?" she asked, I nodded.  
" Rose I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry " she cried, I decided to comfort her because despite everything it wasn't her it was spirit,  
" I know everything Liss, Adrian dreamstalked me and told me what's happening and thats why I'm back" I said,  
" Oh my god you've changed your tattoos are awesome wait are you and Dimitri getting back together " she got excited then, I quickly dismissed it saying.  
"hell no I'm here to change your mind on the biggest mistake of your life hun" her face slightly fell,  
"what on earth are you thinking they're children-" she interrupted,  
" I have no choice Rose" " no no you have a choice killing innocent children isn't and shouldn't be one of them most imporantly my children are going to be sent to a warzone-" Crap just told Lissa I have kids well done Rose,  
"children? you have kids " she said sadly.  
" yep Emerson and Lorelei Mazur" yep play it cool Rose god I wasn't good at this,  
" shut up I love those 2 they're friends with Maddie oh my god thats awesome but because of me Dimitri couldn't see his children grow up" hold up she knew,  
" you know" I said quietly.  
" when you walked in on me and Dimitri you know, I sensed 2 pink things in your aura but didn't think anything of it because of what we did Christain dumped me everyone turned their back on me I became a single parent it was hard and it was all my fault,  
when they got here I immediately knew it was them I kept it quiet I didn't even talk to Adrian,  
all I had was Maddie-" I interrupted a stray tear falling down my face,  
"Then why didn't you call,you didn't even phone once, I waited for at least one phone call, a text message hell even a voicemail would of been fine" I cried,  
"There was no point, there was no explaination as to what happened I was ashamed and taking care of a teething infant I had no time-" Excuses all pathetic excuses,  
" I've got to go-" I quickly said,  
"Rose wait please " I ran out as fast as I could ran out to the woods and that was hard to do in louboutins but kept running depsite the fact my heel sunk through the ground.  
I kept running till I reached the cabin as in THAT CABIN if you know what i mean,

I walked up to it still crying lightly though and gasped slightly Dimitri was there reading a western novel in a creep ass grandfather chair,

" Roza what's wrong ".

I'm sorry its short I'm super busy right now I have a lot going on right now so please bear with me anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter

Alice x


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Roza what's wrong"

" Jesus Christ you scared me what are you doing here " I asked hand across my chest trying to catch my breath,

" Sorry I didn't mean to startle you I was just reading a western why are you crying?" he asked nicely.  
" Lissa " He wiped the tear from my eye using his finger. God I'd missed him.  
" Wanna talk about it" He's just so perfect no stop Rose.  
"Not really "

Awkward much.

Thank god my phone went off.

(JOHN CENA RINGTONE) BUM BA DA DUHH

.  
" Rose Hathaway-Mazur speaking "  
" Mom where are you? Queen Biatch came saying you were upset and ran off, Are you okay?". Lorelei panicked.  
" One sec Lori" I turned to Dimitri,  
" I'm sorry I have to go "  
" no its okay go " he smiled,  
" where are you lori I'll tell you everything"  
"my dorm let me call Ems see you soon love you "  
"love you too "

I went back to my dorm first to fix my makeup and change my heels because my Louboutins were muddy from running,  
So instead I wore my white 6inch louboutins with Rainbow studs and walked to their dorm.

(knock knock knock children) (knock knock knock children) (knock knock knock children)

" Mummy! are you okay? what happened? " they screamed as I walked into their dorm sat don and began,  
"I went to see Lissa and we were talking about after everything happened and why she didn't contact after everything she did and she said,  
She was too busy, aswell as raising a teething infant and how she struggled to becoming a single parent and she had no explanation as to what happened so left it, Well she wasn't busy screwing my ex-fiance you stupid bitch. I cursed jokingly,  
" Mum" Lorelei said,  
"yes dearest" I joked,  
" As much as I'm so peed off she said that, why haven't you spoken to Dad about us" I rested my head on her lap.  
" I'm scared until this whole *why is Lissa putting children in danger situation* I can't risk it " I said while Lorelei slowly played with my hair.  
" Tomorrow you are going to march up to Lissa and make that bitch talk" Emerson said proudly,  
" Language " I joked while Emerson stuck her tongue out at me.  
" Ok but if you excuse me I'm going to the gym now but first I need to change again gonna join me?) I asked,  
" Yeah meet you at the gym in a hour maybe?" Emerson questioned.  
" see you then"

I left the room and on the walk back I was going down the corner until sparky walked along,  
we didn't say anything to each other just high-fived each other laughed and walked along.  
Tomorrow I was going to confront Lissa and I am excited.

Thanks for reading.  
Alice x


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13,

After the gym with the girls,I went to bed preparing myself for talking to Lissa again, I woke up pratically with a smile on my face, Got changed and god did I look fierce.  
I decided that after the confrontation, I would go see my kids train with Dimitri. I still had to tell him. God I know he's going to hate me,  
I didn't know it was spirit until 5 days ago, but it doesn't make a difference I lied to him for 17 years, Anyway that doesn't matter right now,

"Think about Lissa, Rose think about what you're going to say to her." I said to myself,

I walked along the corridors got some very flirtatcous looks from students which was very awkward cos I'm like nearly twice there age, Ha,  
As I walked down the corridor I was singing AC/DC Back In Black in my head.

(knock knock)

"come in" she said through the door, I walked in, sat down put my sunglasses down on the table and spoke.  
" I want to know the f*cking truth now " I demanded,she rolled her eyes,  
" I told you yesterday" that bitch,  
" No Lissa I'm not here because your an incompetent pathetic a*sehole I'm here because your being a martyr.  
"Excuse me " She shouted,  
" Oh sweetie I think you heard me" I said in my infamous bitchy tone I continued,  
"I wanna know why you're putting HUNDREDS on innocent children in f*cking danger" I raised my voice not backing down now.  
" Rose ever since you ran away 20% of our guardians resigned because of you " I was a raging bull now and I lost it,  
" I ONLY RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SLEPT WITH MY FIANCE DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDNT CARE THAT I'D HIGH-FIVE YOU AND WALK ALONG I WAS 6 WEEKS PREGNANT WITH HIS KIDS WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF ID SLEPT WITH CHRISTIAN-"

She tried to speak but I interrupted,

"YOU DID THIS, YOUR SPIRIT RUINED THIS,

IF YOU WORN YOUR RING LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO,

I WOULDNT OF LEFT, DIMITRI WOULD KNOW ABOUT HIS CHILDREN AND I WOULD BE HAPPY,

IT WASNT MY FAULT IT WAS YOURS IF YOU WANT MORE GUARDIANS FINE ILL GET YOU THEM,"

She looked upset which made me happy,  
"how many resigned?" I asked,  
" 341 " I gasped,  
" From the academy and court" I questioned,  
" Yes" she smiled sadly,  
" because of you" I was enjoying this,  
" Yes " I burst out laughing while she stood there with a sour look,  
"Its not funny " She said angrily,  
" oh but it is, not so little miss perfect anymore hey! " I joked, god she looked pissed,  
" GET OUT GET OUT " I laughed and left her office.

When I left her office I phoned Dad,

" Hey kiz "  
" Hey Dad"  
" whats up"  
" I need some guardians Dad alot of them"  
" Sure how many?" He asked " 400 " I asked slowly,  
" shall I ask?"  
" you just did" We both laughed,  
" No I'm giving them to court and the Academy " I said,  
" fine I'll call my people " I squealed,  
" Thanks Daddy Bye " I babytalked to him before I hung up,

I skipped down the hallway feeling proud for standing up for myself and saving the day with the guardians getting some weird eye but carried on,  
I eventually got to the kids training and saw them sparring so i had an idea,  
I snuck behind Dimitri took him down and blocked every move he made against me kicked his legs under so he fell on his back, grabbed a training stake flipped over and staked him,

" Dead " I smiled straddling him, God was he hot, we stared at each other until we were snapped out of our moment by Lorelei.

"Hey mum " I snapped out of mine and Dimitri's moment, unstraddled him and jumped up to hug the girls thank god it was just the three of them,  
" Hey Sorry about that I couldn't help myself" I smiled saying,  
" you never could " Dimitri flirted, we both laughed, Emerson gagged,  
" You too are disgusting " Emerson laughed, We all did until Lorelei asked,  
" What happened with queen biatch" " I made her cry " We all laughed,  
" Oh mum " Lorelei said,  
" Anyway I got to go make someone else cry later bitches " we all laughed as I exited the room,

After that I went to my room got changed and went to the gym for a few hours on my way back I realised I left my sunglasses in Lissa's office so in my gym kit I went to her office,  
As I was walking to the door, Dimitri walked out inraged, tears streaming down his face I ran up to him. He looked even more angry seeing me, before I had a chance to speak he asked,

" Is it true, Lorelei and Emerson are they mine?"

" Dimitri let me explain" I pleaded,

" answer the question Rose, Are they my kids?" he said angrily.  
" I'm so sorry Dimitri " I cried,

" They're mine!" he cried, I nodded,

" Do they know who I am?" He asked,

" Yes they know everything, they always have " I said,

" who else besides Lissa knows?" He said,

" Adrian, Eddie,Mia, Mum, Dad and Christian" I slowly said wiping the tears,  
" when did you find out you were pregnant?" he questioned,

" The day I found you and Lissa in bed " I cried,

" Its all my fault " he said,

"No its not, look tomorrow I promise I'll tell you everything, here's not the place to do that " Pointing to where we were,

" I'm sorry I can't believe they're mine though, that would explain why Emerson loves John Wayne," He smiled slighty, I slowly rubbed his arm and said,

" I'm sorry you had to find out this way" I said sadly,

" Its okay, I should probaly go " He said, I nodded, Kissed his cheek and hugged him, I didn't want the hug to end but I had to confront Lissa on why she told him.

I watched as he walked off, turned around and saw red,

I kicked open the door and screamed,

" HOW DARE YOU "

Thanks for reading

Alice xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I'm Back Bitches, I am so so so so sorry, I have been so busy but I'm back and I'm not dead!  
btw sh*ts about to hit the not really but you know, Im tryin to entice you! another thing i dont own this sadly but plot, Emerson, Lorelei and Natayla are mine x

Apologies If there are any mistakes!

Chapter 14,

"HOW DARE YOU!, You Had No Right!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it just slipped out my mouth, I swear I would never do it it maliciously" I sighed ran my hands through my hair and said,

"What did you say then?"

"I can't remember I'm sorry I really am!" she said,

" He had to find out somehow " I said sadly,I sat down and Lissa walked over grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly saying,

"I'm sorry I really am for everything and I mean that I screwed up I know okay I shouldn't of tried to justify my actions before " Lissa says while a tear escapes her left eye,

" I'm sorry to I shouldn't of been horrible earlier either " I said crying too,

"you left your sunglasses by the way " she says going to her office draws pulling one open and retrieving the glasses and handing them to me,

" thank you I was just coming to get them but if you excuse me I am going to bed now,

By the way tomorrow human time afternoon 200 guardians will be coming and the other 200 will be at court byeee "

I sped talked running out the door before she could thank me.

After talking to Lissa Instead of going to bed I did another grueling 3 hour workout and then went to bed but I couldnt sleep, because I knew I had to see him,

* * *

Picking up a bottle of my favourite Russian Vodka, I paced scarcely to his dorm and knocked twice.

(knock knock )

"Roza " I showed him the bottle and said,

" Are you busy "

" Nope " He motioned for me to come in.

" I'll get the glasses " He said, while I sat down on the couch cross-legged,he came back a moment later and poured the vodka into the glasses, toasted swigged and I spoke up,

" I know I said tomorrow but I think we both need to get some things of our chests" I said,

" I'll go first" he said and he continued saying,

" why didn't you let me explain?"

" because there was no explanation to it you as far as I knew you slept with my best friend and then adrian dreamwalked me and told me everything ",

" did you know I worked here?"

"yes"

"were you going to tell me Ems and Lori were mine"

" I don't know "

"do you still love me?"

" Damn Comrade you just had to ask that " I smirked while saying,

" Well do you? " he said looking into my eyes,

" Does It matter?"

"Of course it matters"

Oh god, Then he leaned in and kissed me lightly at first and I kissed him back harder, until I pushed him away,

" I gotta go" I pratically ran out the dorm and I bumped into a woman, Pushing her nearly down on the floor,

* * *

" Oh my god I am so so so sorry are you okay?" I said,

"haha I'm fine don't worry about it, are you friends with Belikov by any chance" she said pointing to his dorm door,

"hes an old friend, I'm Rose" I stuck out my hand to shake she gladly accepted, I heard Dimitri's door open and him curse loudly,

" So your the famous Roza then "

"Ooh I'm famous, How do you know Comr-Dimitri?," I asked, getting very suspicious of this woman,

"I'm Natayla, I'm his wife"

"I'm Sorry what Now?" I asked nonchalantly,

"I'm his wife" She said with a bitchy tone, I see Dimitri practically facepalm himself,

"Congratulations! How long have you been married! I asked with the same bitchy tone,

"17 years" Natayla said emphasising the number,

"Roza I can explain!" Dimitri told me,

"17 Years, I've been gone that long," I screamed,

"Roza, I swear me and Natayla are divorced just let me explain!,"

"Then why is she here" I cried,

"Because she's a Guardian" He said,

"Whatever I'm leaving" Natayla said, Walking off, Bitch.

By now people had come out their dorms, To see what the screaming was,  
I hadn't noticed, Because I started going off on Dimitri,

" I can't believe you, the moment I leave, You get married to someone else, We were engaged before I left, but that doesn't matter,  
What Is wrong with you, Why did you marry her!"

" Because I was getting reassigned " He said sadly, Did that mean...

"Is that why you asked me to marry you?" I said, Wiping my tears away with my hand.

"I was going to ask you anyway but.." I slapped him, I ran away, Listening to Dimitri calling my name.

* * *

Why didn't my children tell me this?

I left 17 years ago and they've been married 17.

Why did I kiss him back?

I f*cked up!

What do I do now?

* * *

NEXT DAY -

After a long emotional night(or Morning due to weird ass vampire schedule) I booked my personal jet for tonight back to Turkey but before I left,

I remembered I had to speak to the kids about, douche bag belikov's bitch.

I remembered they had a free period and went to their dorm, banged on the door and god I was pissed off.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK CHILDREN YOUR IN TROUBLE)

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR )

" Mum whats wrong " Lorelei asked swinging the door open,

" why didn't you tell me your father was married" walking into their dorm. Emerson was spinning around in her office chair but stopped the moment I spoke.

" What! " Emerson screamed,

" you didnt know?" I asked as they both shook their heads.

" what happened mum? " Lorelei asked sympathetically.

" He was going to use me for a green card" I shrieked,

"what? That ass" Lorelei choked out, clearly upset.

" I'm Leaving" I quickly said,

" WHAT WHEN " they both said in unison.

" Tonight my flight leaves at 5 " I said slightly sympatheticly,

" what you cant go" Emerson said,

" Yeah you cant leave" Lorelei chipped in,

" Girls this was only a temporary visit and plus I'm only leaving a day earlier than before-" I said,

" That doesn't matter we need our Mum" Lorelei said, my heart breaking as she spoke,

" I'm sorry girls I am but I have a job to get back to" I said hugging them,

" Come on lets go get you some Chocolate donuts," They both said in unison, I laughed at their symmetry, The perks of twins,

"Oh crap I forgot I was meant to call Hector" Emerson swore,

"Oh crap I was meant to call Carter" Lorelei swore I rolled my eyes laughing.

" Isn't your mum more important " I jokely scoffed,

" Yeah no boys today" Emerson said,

We all hooked arms and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Well Well,  
anyway, someone (shant say who) is taking my ideas and tweaking them and using them as their own,  
Whoever you are, Please stop! use your own creative integrity and be original, Its pathetic,  
Please No Hate, Just Love and constructive criticism.

With Love

Alice x


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys, I apologise that this isn't an update but I have some news.  
I would like to thank the Guest who pointed it all out thank you very much for that I deeply appreciate it,  
however, I am Re-Writing this. The plot is still staying, however, It is very clear to see I am greatly lacking in checking my work for errors and mistakes and there are quite alot of them.

One of the reasons being I don't have Microsoft Word or anything like that sadly. I use the Notepad app which doesn't have a spellcheck so its a hit and miss situation on where I go wrong. The other being I'm not the best at writing anyway it is purely for entertainment only.

I don't know when it will be updated I am very busy with school right now but it will happen within the next few months,

I hope.

I am really sorry.

Alice

x


End file.
